


Teenage Dream

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i didn't actually write the smut part, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey graduate and go to a party and they hook up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> God I write smut one time

"MIKEYWAY!" Mikey looked to his right and saw Pete running to him.

He tackled him into a hug. "We just fuckin graduated!" Pete yelled into his ear.

They were at the annual end of the year party, they had just ran out of the school as officially graduated seniors earlier that day.

"Yeah we did, Pete. We just fucking did!" Mikey hugged Pete back and let him pick him up and twirl him around.

"Holy shit lets get fucking hammered as not high schoolers." Pete slapped his back and ran of to get a drink or seven.

"Damn he's really excited." A junior, Patrick, said.

"Yeah, I guess. We did just graduate though, let him have his moment." Patrick laughed. "Look at him." 

Pete was running around hugging everyone in sight, kiss their cheeks or slapping their backs.

"I'm gonna miss him like hell." Patrick looked down into his cup of beer and probably other strange types of alcohol.

Mikey put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine without him. You're his best friend, I doubt he's going to forget about you. Even after he goes off to college and he joins a frat and becomes even more of a fuckboy than he is now."

Patrick huffed out a laugh. "Yeah I hope so."

"Trust me, I'm gonna go get another beer. Stay safe and away from drugs other than weed."

Mikey squeezed his shoulder lightly before letting go and walking to the kitchen.

The night went on not running into too much trouble. Most people got smash drunk but Mikey opted for the mostly sober, well half sober leaning towards three fourths drunk, rather than being hammered.

He wanted to remember this night rather than forget it.

Mikey was talking to Joe when he realized that he had to pee really fucking badly.

"I'm gonna go take a piss."

Joe nodded and he walked off to the bathroom.

Once done Mikey walked passed a bedroom where he heard quiet sniffles.

He opened the door slowly and called inside.

"Hello?"

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked into the room and saw Pete sitting on the floor his back resting on the side of the bed.

"Pete? Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Pete rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine."

Mikey walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to Pete and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing happened. It's just, nothing, it's stupid."

"Pete tell me." Mikey urged.

 "We just fucking graduated. Like I have been so fucking pumped for this since like I was seven and now that it's happened I really don't want to fucking leave. My best friend is in the year below me, what happens if Patrick forgets about me? What if I lose touch with him without realizing it? I don't want that to happen."

Mikey nodded as he let Pete go on about his worries.

"This is all I've known for the longest time what do I do now? I don't fucking know I put down some bull shit classes and applied for a college that I'm not even sure what my major is going to be. I don't know if that's what I want to do with my life. And then there's you."

"What about me?" Mikey asked confused.

"You and your face and were going to different colleges and I really don't want that to happen 'cause this shitty crush I have on you won't go away and if you leave it will only hurt me more."

"Our colleges are like ten minutes away from each other and what crush?"

Pete got frustrated with trying to explain and turned his head, connecting their lips for a split second before pulling away.

"That crush."

Mikey sat stunned while Pete looked down at his hands.

"That did nothing." He grumbled to himself pulling Mikey back from his shocked state.

"What do you mean? You felt nothing or-"

"It literally did nothing but fuel this shitty-"

Mikey cut him off by listing Pete's head up and kissing him.

"This is okay right? When I found out you were bi last summer I have always been interested."

"Mikey I have been after your dick since freshmen year and you're telling me you didn't find out I'm into duck until last summer?"

"You really want my dick that bad?"

"Yes you walnut."

"So what you're saying is that you want my walnut."

Pete rolled his eyes and kissed Mikey again. He put his hand on Mikey's jaw to help give him better access.

Mikey took the hand still on Pete's shoulder and shifted it so it moved to Pete's neck, holding him close. He moved the other and rests it on on his waist as they made out until like pulled back for air.

"Damn Pete." He said breathlessly. "Shit four years?"

"Shut the fuck up." Pete practically growled before pulling Mikey back into another kiss.

Mikey grinned and kissed back intensely pulling Pete as close to him as possible, slipping his tongue into his welcoming mouth.

After a few minutes of making out Pete crawled into Mikey's lap and started to lift up his shirt, running his hands over the skin underneath.

He broke the kiss for a moment to take the shirt off before reconnecting their lip as Mikey did the same, shifting up his shirt and gently rubbing his bare back.

Mikey broke the kiss and threw Pete's shirt off over his head and pressed their foreheads together.

"Pete are you sure you wan-"

Pete roughly kissed him and growled. "I have been waiting four god damn years for this so shut up and let it happen."

"Oh thank god." Mikey breathed out and kissed back with the same sort of intensity and desperation as Pete.

"Mikey Mikey bed please." Pete nearly begged.

"Mhm okay."

Pete got up first, lifting him from Mikey's lap, and threw himself on the bed they were leaning back on. He lied back and looked up waiting for Mikey who stood up and began to unbuckle his pants.

Mikey climbed on the bed and kissed at Pete's neck.

"We're going all the way tonight." Mikey whispered mostly to himself but Pete heard the reference.

"Are you fucking kidding me you nerd." Mikey blushed and bit Pete's neck softly distracting him.

"Ah! Fuck!" Pete moaned.

* * *

 

Mikey sat up on the bed, sheets covering his groin. Pete laid on his side facing away from him.

Mikey lit a cigarette he took from his jeans back pocket.

"You want one?"

Pete shook his head no.

Mikey breathed out a puff of smoke and glared at Pete.

He hit his back lightly. "Listen you fuck boy, you wanted this you aren't aloud to get like this on me. No regrets remember?"

"Stop quoting Katy Perry." Pete sighed. "I'm not getting weird. Is this going to be a one time thing?"

"No well I don't want it to be that. Do you?"

Pete rolled over and say up against the bed frame next to Mikey.

"What part of four years didn't you get? You're my teenage dream Mikey."

"Now who's quoting Katy Perry."

"Shut up. Give me a drag." Pete reached for the cigarette.

Mikey pulled it out of his reach and took a puff of his own. Pete opened his mouth to protest but Mikey tilted his head towards his own and shot gunned the smoke into his mouth.

Pete breathed in the puff and then out the excess smoke. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!! Also send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please)


End file.
